


哨向

by xiaoyaowan



Series: 哨向 [1]
Category: Karroy
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 18:48:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20935022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaoyaowan/pseuds/xiaoyaowan





	1. Chapter 1

王源作为KR2029星系的s级向导，几乎无人不知无人不晓。一个是因为向导普遍稀缺，而s级更是稀有，整个星系只出过2个，另一个就是他的母亲。另一个原因自然是因为他的外貌，肤白貌美而又矜贵清冷的气质，让无数哨兵为之倾倒。

可惜，王源始终没有遇到合适的哨兵进行bonding，他自向导能力觉醒后，从学院毕业，在塔留下向导素，塔一直都有为他寻找合适的哨兵，一个s级向导的才能不能浪费，然而找遍了a级以上的所有哨兵，匹配度甚至连70%都不到，最高的才90%。

对于王源来说，对bonding反而没有那么渴求，因为一旦bonding意味着一生都和对方绑定，不仅精神领域共通，如果当一方死亡，另一个也会因为精神的崩溃而无法独活。这样的绑定太沉重了，但是bonding后的哨向能力是翻倍的，在战场上更是无往不利，因此他也偶尔会好奇自己的是什么样。

平时对于他来说疏导狂躁的哨兵只是他的工作，而且由于向导数量有限，他又是s级，所以执行任务时常常需要同时疏导多人，很多哨兵因此对他展开了猛烈的追求。可惜不止匹配度不行，甚至都无法让王源产生结合热，向导是不会自己突发结合热进入发情状态的，除非有个与他匹配度极高的哨兵诱导，因此他对于这些追求者都保持着克制又疏离的状态。

直到那天夜里，王源在睡梦中感觉到浑身燥热，体表温度升高，自向导能力觉醒后第一次如此强烈的引发结合热，一股热力直达下腹，欲望得不到疏解，难耐的不停扭动身体，思绪也有些混乱。

颤抖着在床头柜里找出了镇定剂，往手臂上猛的刺入，等待药物起效。王源靠在床头不停喘息，他很少自己疏解欲望，甚至刚刚都忍住了没有抚摸下体自慰，额头细密的汗珠滑下脸颊，身上也是薄薄的一层汗水粘着丝质睡衣，黏腻的感觉很不爽，等身体差不多恢复以后便起身又冲了个澡，边洗边想着刚刚的情况，有了个很不详的预感。

隔天，塔就派了人过来问询，和他还算交好的a级向导赛文，"你这是发结合热了吧？这些年头一回啊，看来你的哨兵已经来了，而且离你不远，你们的匹配度应该超过了90%，不然不可能影响到你"

"可是，塔那边没有任何动静，明明他们比我更在意我要和谁bonding，这几年匹配了多少人了，连b级c级都不放过，没可能漏的"

"除非…"还没等赛文说下去，王源的脸就冷了下来，他堂堂s级向导，位居上校，难道他的哨兵是最近刚入伍的新兵不成？！那些小鬼他可一个都看不上。

赛文猜到他的心思，才没再劝说，反正他的职位也没王源大，关系交好也不能坏了规矩，上司的事他可管不了。

而这边嘴上说着嫌弃却还是偷偷跑去新兵营看看到底预感准不准，转悠了一天被新兵营那些人鞍前马后地照顾，还被迫留下吃了晚餐，时间不早本来是想着回去休息，但是那几个少将早早替他收拾了个单间，他也不再推辞，就在新兵营呆一晚再走。

入夜，那熟悉的感觉又来了，还好他早有准备，带了一支镇定剂在包里，可惜和床有些距离，想要起身但是却四肢酸软连起来都很困难，明显这次的结合热比起之前更加来势凶猛。

一波波的情潮不断袭来，阴茎早已肿胀发疼，颤抖着伸手握住阴茎上下撸动，但是情欲丝毫不减，衣服早被薄汗打湿，浑身都染成了粉色，体温高的吓人，突然，在黑暗中听见了门把转动的声音。

王源想要让自己的理智回笼，但是他快被情欲折磨得崩溃了，如果这时候随便来一个哨兵他恐怕都没有回手之力，哨兵本就五感发达体能惊人，如果正常状态下，以他的向导能力，用精神触手攻击对方精神壁垒，普通哨兵可以直接被他弄到精神崩溃。可是，他现在的状态不对。


	2. Chapter 2

黑暗中，有个人影逐渐逼近，待走到床边，借着朦胧月光，王源才看清对方，今天似乎是见过他的，在新兵营被他的外貌吸引，明明距离很远，还是多看了几眼，他如果感知没错的话，这人应该是个a级哨兵。

可是他在新兵资料里没看到他的，还未想出个所以然来，脑中一片混乱，才意识到目前的情势太过危急，刚刚自己竟然还走神了！想要开口说话，没想到张口就是沙哑的呻吟声，惊得王源咬住了自己的下唇。

对方看着自己的窘态，一脸玩味的表情，那对桃花眼上上下下把他的身体打量了一遍。看的王源更加羞耻难耐，"嗯啊…哈……哈啊……你要做就做，不做就滚！"

听到这话，对方随即一把扯开他身上碍事的衣服，瞬间王源就光裸的呈现在他眼前，光洁的皮肤透着情欲的粉嫩，两个乳头因为发情的原因硬挺充血，"我叫王俊凯"对方说完这句就没再说话，低头含住了一边的乳头，耐心挑逗起来，手也不断拨弄另一边的乳头，小舌不断啃咬舔弄，引得王源只会不断发出喘息和呻吟声。

王俊凯的手也没闲着，往下抚摸着他肿胀的分身，"啊……哈啊………嗯嗯……………"好似终于玩弄够了他的乳头，留下几个浅浅的牙印，吻不断上移，含住王源双唇时，令他有一瞬失神，张开嘴欢迎对方的采摘，而王俊凯自然不会放过，长驱直入卷着王源的小舌不断纠缠，没被吞咽下的津液从嘴角缓缓流下。

手下动作没停，在王源被吻的喘不过气时把手指直插入后穴，因为结合热的缘故，后穴早就分泌出了许多润滑的液体，做好了被进入的准备，而王源也有些忍不住了，被撩拨的现在只想被进入被填满然后疯狂做爱，情欲早就操控了他的理智。

王俊凯不再忍耐，直接掏出了自己硬挺发烫的阴茎捅入他的后穴，"啊——！"异物的插入引起了王源的不适，不断扭动腰肢想要缓解，双臂也自然的环抱住对方，抹上对方强有力的背脊，触手一片黏腻，才发现王俊凯也早就汗湿了，可没表现出来的那么从容。

有了这个认知，让王源舒心了很多，原来沉溺在情欲的里的不止他一个，借着月光打量这个伏在自己身上的人，心里想着他果然很帅，而此时王俊凯却忍不了了，在王源刚刚愣神的片刻，就大开大合的肏干起来，王源稍微回笼的理智又灰飞烟灭，房间里只剩下肉体相撞的啪啪声和粗重的喘息声。

被顶到g点时，除了呻吟早就说不出别的话来，王源脸上也早就布满了泪痕，他不记得自己到底高潮了几次，哨兵的惊人体力和王俊凯那异于常人的大尺寸，每次都顶的又深又满，"呜呜……嗯……………哈…太深了…顶到了………嗯啊…"终于在猛烈得又肏干了几十下之后，闷哼着将浓稠的精液都射入了他体内。

王源眼前一片空白，只感觉到对方在自己胸口不停低喘，享受着高潮后的余韵。而王源的结合热在那一瞬也直接解除，他轻而易举的进入了王俊凯的意识云，那是一片星空，而现在他们是bonding过的关系了，精神领域融合到了一起，现在星空下是深不可测的蔚蓝大海，他可以读取对方所有的记忆，对方也一样。

最令他意外的是，他们的匹配度高达100%，王俊凯就是他命定的哨兵。

而且王俊凯根本不是什么新兵，而是来自K921星系的军官，虽说他们是联盟星系，但是他直接转来这里做新兵教练也实属罕见，最令他意外的是，王俊凯隐藏了自己作为哨兵真正的能力等级，根本不是a，他是一个黑暗哨兵！

传说中百年才会出现一个的超级哨兵，称之为杀人武器都不为过，不会精神混乱，也不需要向导疏解，能力更是在s级哨兵之上，那他干嘛还来找自己？

接着翻看他的记忆终于看见了自己的身影，星系之间的高层会议，一面之缘而已，他怎么？王俊凯现在完全能读到他的心思，"一见钟情，很意外吧"虽然猜到了但是听到他说出来还是让王源红了脸，那个清冷矜贵的上校害羞起来更是美得过分，带着一丝媚态。

王俊凯刚刚高潮后就没拔出来，现在又有涨大的趋势，王源自然也感觉到了，脸上的红晕烧到了耳后根，"我的哨兵能力，和我的性能力成正比，不会让你失望的"说着又缓缓抽动起来。

一直到凌晨，王源噙着眼泪求饶才结束了这场漫长的做爱，他到后面根本什么都射不出来了，被王俊凯用各种姿势不断进入，他甚至觉得自己要被顶穿了，身上如今布满了欢爱后的痕迹，红的紫的星星点点，还有些小牙印，这家伙干嘛这么喜欢啃啊。

王俊凯替他清理后，就从背后抱着他呼呼大睡，腰上是对方强有力的臂膀，耳后是令人感到安心的呼吸声，王源想，原来遇见命定的哨兵是这样的，感觉还不赖。

或许从未将喜欢与爱说出口，但是我会用行动让你知道，我有多爱你。


End file.
